I Saw You Coming
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: Oneshot. When Jasper walked into the diner that day, he didn’t know what to expect. Alice knew exactly what they were destined for. AxJ


I Saw You Coming

**I'm back after having MAJOR writers block. It's still kinda there so don't expect updates on my other stories anytime soon (sorry about that) but please enjoy this nugget of inspiration that I managed to conjure up.**

**First things first, Alice and Jasper do not belong to me. They belong to #1 Genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**Secondly, this is my first AlicexJasper story yay! I hope it's good enough for you all.**

**So enjoy!**

The rain was falling heavily in Philadelphia that afternoon, weary travellers felt the bite of the cold and had taken refuge inside a small diner on the edge of town.

Jasper didn't feel the cold; all he felt was the burn of his throat and the grumbling of his empty stomach.

It had been three weeks since he'd last fed and he told himself over and over that he would not touch another drop of human blood again. However, the closer he was to the human population, the harder that resolution became. He was on the verge of passing out when he spotted some humans making their way over to the tiny, dimly lit diner barely twenty feet away from where he was standing. The only thing Jasper could think of then was the warm, salty, intoxicating blood that flowed through their veins and how much he needed to consume it, the thought perked him up a little as he trudged forward to his new found goal. He needed to feed, and he was going to feed on a human he decided.

As he approached the building he could smell the food inside, but overpowering that was the smell of the blood, it called to him like a siren, beautiful yet deadly. Jasper decided that now was not the time to be careful, he didn't care what happened so long as he got a mouthful of blood; the thirst was egging him on.

He'd been trained to fight vampires and he'd been part of the army in his human life, he was fully prepared if a fight broke out. The bloodlust would guarantee that no one would survive to tell the story once he'd finished his rampage.

Jasper pushed the diner door open and braced himself for the interweaving of scents; as usual they hit him like a thick brick wall. However, something caught his eye as he stood in there doorway, there was a young looking woman sitting at a table of her own with a mug full of coffee and a plate of salad that were both untouched.

At first he noticed that she was absurdly pretty. Even after years around Maria, whom he thought to be the most beautiful woman in the world, this young lady outshone her. She had short black pixie-like hair, golden coloured eyes that sported bruise-like circles underneath them; she had pale chalky skin and a petite nose, and he couldn't help but notice that she was smiling straight at him.

"Is this seat taken?" Jasper asked in a gentlemanly fashion as he smelt the sweetness of her scent. He could tell straight away that she was defiantly not human.

"It's your seat actually." She giggled, "You're late. I've been waiting for you."

Jasper could feel the excitement in her emotions; he couldn't help but feel intrigued by it.

"Sorry ma'am." He apologised as he took a seat, "But who are you?"

"My name is Alice." She introduced herself with an outstretched hand.

"Jasper Whitlock." He replied as he took her small hand. Instantly he felt as if he'd grabbed an electric cable, quickly he took his hand away and stared at Alice as she grinned sweetly back at him.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I have premonitions; it's a gift of mine." Alice explained, "I foresaw that I was going to meet you here."

"You have premonitions about me?" Jasper asked in amazement.

"One or two, so far." She replied as she averted her eyes to her now lukewarm cup of coffee. He knew that if she were human she'd be blushing at that moment, her emotions made him certain of that.

"So this meeting has to be pretty significant for the both of us, am I right?"

"It can be if you want it to, Jasper. Only you can choose what to do after our meeting." She looked at him fleetingly before continuing, "My premonitions are based on choice, if you change your mind then the future changes with it."

"So, if I choose to leave then you'll see a premonition based on that?"

"Possibly, although there is a chance that I may not see anything to do with you once we've parted ways. I'm pretty new to this whole thing; I've still got things to learn."

"Do you know why we're here, right now?"

"You seek help for your problem, I'm not the answer to it, but I am the way forward."

Jasper looked around the diner and saw humans stuffing their faces with food; he wondered how something that was so easy for them was so hard for him.

"Who of our kind doesn't have the same problem as I do?" he sighed.

"There are some of us out there who have chosen a different way of living from the rest, I've seen them. I know they would be willing to take us in; they'd teach us how to control the desire. We could feed without being racked with guilt. We would be vegetarians."

Jasper softly chuckled as he looked into Alice's deep golden eyes, he could see that they shone with excitement. Sitting with her made him feel happy, it had been a long time since he'd felt that emotion. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything but hunger and sadness, this made him feel hopeful, it made him realise that there was a different life to the one he was living. He could start over again and Alice would be there with him to lead the way.

What amazed him though was that they were sitting in a diner full of humans and he hadn't felt the desire to kill once. The hunger had gone away and the sting within his throat had subdued. It was as if Alice had secured a bubble of protection around him that stopped the temptation that he'd felt outside, she was keeping him safe from himself.

"Vegetarians?" he asked as he broke away from his musings.

"We would live on animals. It would mean we would need to feed more often, but its better than the alternative, don't you think?"

"How do you know that I'd stick to this 'vegetarian' diet?"

"Because the head of the family has never touched a drop of human blood."

"Never?" Jasper asked in awe.

"Never, ever."

Alice surveyed Jasper quietly as he mulled over the information she'd just given him. She noted that he was even more perfect than in her premonitions, she could tell that behind his burgundy coloured eyes there was a man seeking the path of goodness. She knew he hadn't wanted to be a part of the newborn war. He was just a pawn in Maria's plan, he was a helpless victim.

"How comes you have golden eyes?" he asked quickly, he had been dying to know the second he spotted her.

"That's what animal blood does to you; it's one of the more obvious differences between us and them."

"If you're already on this diet then why are you trying to find the vegetarian family?"

"I'm coming along because of you." Alice stated simply.

"Because of me? Why am I so special? We barely know each other."

"We're two lost souls trying to find our place in the world."

Jasper stared intently into her golden eyes once again and this time he felt her sadness, he felt her sense of loss, her ache to be accepted by someone.

"What happened to you to get you like this?"

"I'm not overly sure. I just know that I woke up and this was who I was. I don't have any recollection of my human life and I don't know how I came to be what I am now."

"Do you think that this new family will have answers for us?"

"Maybe, but they'll have far more answers for you than they will me."

"What I don't understand is if you can't find the answers you're looking for and you've already taken to the animal diet, what is there left for you to find?"

"I'm not perfect at this, Jasper; the diet isn't as easy to stick to as you think. I'm in this because I want to be a part of a family that values human life as much as I do." Alice paused for a moment unsure whether to say the rest, "but there's another reason why I want to be a part of this..."

Jasper leant forward and brushed Alice's hand with his forefinger, she was just as cold skinned as he was, yet it felt like she had scorched him. She looked unaffected by his gesture but he could feel that her emotions said something different.

He could feel a swell of happiness and something else, something that felt like love.

He'd experienced what love felt like second hand when he was around Peter and Charlotte, but he'd never experienced it towards him like it was now.

"What are you feeling right now?" he managed to whisper as he was overcome by the power of her emotions.

"You can feel what I feel can't you? It's your power." Alice whispered back.

"It feels like..." but Jasper couldn't manage to say it, the concept was too obscure for him to comprehend.

"Love?" Alice finished as she took his hand, she felt as he tried to pull away but she gave him a soft squeeze to reassure him that the gesture was fine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, you're safe with me."

"But why?" He felt her fingers entwine with his, keeping them together, making him feel at one with her. "Why do you love me? We've only just met."

"I've seen our future together; we were made for each other. You know that now don't you?"

"When I saw you looking at me, my world just, shifted." Jasper explained unsure why all this emotion was pouring out of him, "It was like I found that puzzle piece that I never knew I needed until the puzzle was nearly complete. I don't know what it is about you Alice but I feel safe, it's like you're the one who would stop me from being this animal and show me the person I could be. It sounds stupid but it's how it feels to me."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all." Alice smiled warmly, "When I saw you in my vision I knew that you were my family. Even before I saw the Cullens I knew we would be together, a little family of our own until we found them. You're the only answer I will ever need and nothing else matters but you. I will be the one keep you safe, and I will never let you harm anyone. I'll protect you from everything that comes our way. That's a promise."

She felt his love being projected towards her and she felt a sense of peace, they knew that they were two halves of one soul.

Alice stood up in one graceful movement and gestured to the door, "Are you ready to face the future?"

Jasper smiled as he followed Alice out the door and back out into the rain. He took her hand in his own and pulled her body to him in one swift motion. "With you, I'm ready to face anything."

He dropped his mouth down to hers and caught her in a heart-stopping kiss.

Together they were destined for great things, so long as they had each other.

**Reviews (equals) lovage!**


End file.
